The Last Alliance
by eruilluvatargodofgods
Summary: The war in the Second Age


**The Last Alliance**

The earth rumbled beneath their feet. Isildur sat upon his silver throne and he felt the floor grumble. His courtiers looked with furrowed brows, anxious. Arising, he went followed by his esquire, Ohtar and a few other men of his household. With brisk paces, they covered quite a distance and within a few minutes, they came to a wide open – air solar whose window looked to the east. Two guards in mithril armor stood gazing into the darkening shadow that loomed above them. The air was filled with a poisonous fume and the broths that brew in the east filled the sky with dark and heavy clouds threatening the western lands of a storm to come.

Isildur sighed, gazing far into the shadow which drew nigh. He shook his head and stood with it bowed down.

Ohtar looked at his king and said, "What is it, my lord, which troubles you?"

"I know not." Isildur replied. "The shadow breeds evil. The world is darkening. I wonder what happens in the lands eastward."

"Orodruin has burst into flame, my lord. We saw it." said one guard.

Isildur cursed. "That is no good news. Whenever that blasted mountain spewed fire, darkness spread, if tales are true."

"Do not worry, my lord. This may just be a weather of the world. The land of Mordor was always filled with ash and dust and no green thing has ever grown in the land. I assure you it is empty, my lord. Our scouts patrol the lands."

Isildur remained unconvinced. "Nay, they are coming."

Ohtar looked skeptical.

Isildur smiled a little. "My eyes can see far. There in the shadows of evil are shapes in the dark. When the clouds cover this city, it shall begin."

"An army? But whose?"

"Who else can it be?"

"Nay, my lord. He perished in the fall. I am certain of it. Uinen spoke to us through the waters. The evil cannot take back its true form, she said. Do you not remember?"

"I do, Ohtar. I do remember that fateful day. It was hopeless for we were certain of the Valar's wrath and even as we fled our beloved star, the waves rose in about us and I was certain of our destruction then. But the waters calmed a little and the wrath of Osse was restrained for a time. Then a voice we heard, lady-like and musical. I do remember it and the words she spoke. But is Sauron not also of her order? Is Sauron not a spirit of the world? He might have escaped the fall even as we did. He can't take true form, that maybe, but his spirit might have escaped and returned hither. Now he comes, wanting vengeance."

"It is hard, my lord. May this not be one of those Ulairi?"

"It maybe so, Ohtar but I am pretty much convinced it is Sauron's doing."

Ohtar sighed.

Isildur looked at Ohtar and said, "But whoever it is that strikes, we must call to defend. They are still some leagues away but their pace quickens as they stride west."

"We must call for aid. Let us send swift runners to Osgiliath and Harondor, my lord."

"Nay, by the time Gondor reaches us, it will be too late."

"Then what do you ask of us, my lord?"

"I am doubtful. We are too few and we are pitted against a foe too strong. We might defend for a while but it is futile."

"Hope is not lost yet. We must call for aid."

"Do you not understand? In a few hours, we will be under siege. We are but a small garrison. Most of the forces of the City have their strongholds in Ithilien and Harondor. If it is Sauron who attacks, we might be hard beset and he might strike at more than one place."

"That we know not for sure, my lord."

"Then let us be."

Ohtar looked questioningly.

"The Seeing-Stone is our answer, my friend."

Isildur then took Ohtar atop a high tower that rose above the city. Upon a table placed at the centre of a small room, there was it, the palantir. Isildur touched it and with furrowed brows looked into it, willing it to show what he wanted to see.

Isildur first saw a great army approach his city; an army ten thousand strong. The vision blurred and shifted. He saw then a great barren land and the forces of the white tree fighting against the easterling men. The vision dimmed and then he saw a great dark tower and more forces coming out of it. The mountain beyond burst into flame, covering the whole palantir with golden yellow shaped eye. In the eyelid, he saw the downfall of Numenor and the white ships battered against the coasts of Middle Earth. Then the flames subsided and Isildur released his will, keeping the Palantir upon the table once again.

Ohtar looked worried. "What is it, my lord? You look weary."

"A struggle it was, Ohtar. A great army approaches our gates as we speak. It is led by that dreaded sorcerer. Men will flee before him for he wields great fear and his own forces quail at him, ever obeisant to his will. A sorcerer they say he is. One Sauron enamored with a ring of power. He is the greatest of the Nine. But all hope is not lost yet. Some things must be saved."

"Are you certain then of our defeat, my lord?"

"Defeat? Yes. We are too few to fight against the dark forces and now Harondor is beset, we cannot now call for aid to reach us in time. We shall fall if we stay here. We must flee this city."

"Shall we be cowards then?"

Isildur smiled. "This is but a small defeat in a huge victory. We shall come back, Ohtar, we shall come back. This city shall be ours again. But now, we must leave it."

Ohtar looked glum.

"We will fight them. I will not give them my city without a fight. We shall make them rue their attack but if I am right, more forces are coming and then we shall face a final end. But we must get to the west and warn them of their peril. Send fast riders to Osgiliath and Minas Anor. Warn Anarion, my brother."

"Surely, we would be going there."

"There is one thing I must do before the enemy reaches. I must consult the waters."

Saying, Isildur left the room.

Half an hour later, Isildur came down to a fast flowing water descending from the mountains and streaming westward down into the valleys of fair Ithilien. Ithilduin it was called by men.

He looked into the clear waters. His reflection shimmered. Then he heard it, a voice like from far away.

"My power withdraws from the inner lands. It can protect you no longer. My brethren are angry and wrathful. Their gifts which they once bestowed upon you are slowly being withdrawn. I cannot defy them yet I can you this hope. The shadow lengthens as we speak but it may be that the darkness shall cover the lands of Endor. It might be and all depends upon you. A great test shall come before you and if you pass it, then the world shall be freed and you shall taste the power of victory but if you fail, you shall suffer a long defeat and your hopes will cheat you. You shall know it when it comes. I saved you from the Valar's wrath for a purpose. I fear the shadow of Melkor still lies upon these lands and it shall continue to be so. I feel sorry for your kin for are you not descended from Tuor, the one who I chose for his destiny. For so I shall now help your kin. I cannot go against the direct orders of my brethren and that is to withdraw from Middle Earth. Flee now this city and seek the north where the Eldar kin dwells. United you shall stand, divided you shall fall to the ruin of all. Go now. Quick you must be under the fast growing shadow. Seek for the fortress of Imladris where Elrond Half-elven dwells. He shall give you good counsel. For whether it be victory or defeat, know this, Isildur Elendilion, my power shall keep your line preserved upon Middle Earth and in you and your line shall hope persist. May the blessings of the Valar be with you."

Then the voice subsided and Isildur rose and went back to the city, knowing what he must do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
